<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ours Cubs, Our Rangers by Madam_Sunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444421">Ours Cubs, Our Rangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower'>Madam_Sunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adoption, Alien Planet, Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Checking On The Kids, Crying, Dorm Rooms, Dorms, Dreams and Nightmares, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kat Has Nightmares, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Romance, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Other, Pajamas &amp; Sleepwear, Pre-Relationship, Protective Parents, Raised by Rangers, Rangers, Rangers As Siblings, Romantic Friendship, Sharing Rooms, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Surprise Adoption, Team as Family, Tears, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unconventional Families, Walking Through The Halls, Watching Someone Sleep, minor relationship - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares are never fun especially when they involve the people you see as your children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anubis "Doggie" Cruger &amp; Katherine "Kat" Manx, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger/Katherine "Kat" Manx, Bridge Carson &amp; Katherine "Kat" Manx, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado &amp; Katherine "Kat" Manx, Jack Landors &amp; Katherine "Kat" Manx, Schuyler "Sky" Tate &amp; Katherine "Kat" Manx, Sydney Drew &amp; Katherine "Kat" Manx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ours Cubs, Our Rangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just found out that Power Rangers S.P.D is on Netflix and I might have forced my boyfriend to watch it with me lol. Can you tell I regret nothing!</p><p>Like most things that I tend to marathon within a day, I decided to write a fanfiction for it because that's a normal reaction to things. </p><p>It's times like this that I wonder how Adam fell in love with me.</p><p>Anyway, this is my first work in this fandom and I'm really excited to see what you all think!</p><p>I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.</p><p>If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.</p><p>Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.</p><p>I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!</p><p>Hugs &amp; Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kat felt a chill run down her spine as she pulled her cardigan tighter around her shaking frame the only sound she could hear were the whirls of the building around her and her own slippers tapping against the ground.</p><p>She let her feet carry her to the dormitories that housed a few cadets and the group of five Rangers known as the  B-Squad who Kat needed to see at that very moment. She tried to force away the flashes of blood and the sounds of screams that often filled her mind on nights like this. </p><p>Now Kat was a logical woman and as a logical woman, she knew that what she had seen had been nothing more than a nightmare, a bad dream that wanted to make her suffer. She knew as a logical woman that none of what she saw had been real. That knowledge didn’t stop the sick feeling that twisted her stomach into knots, and that knowledge didn’t stop the feeling of fear that made her want to throw up.</p><p>Kat was a logical woman, and everyone that knew her knew that as well, but sometimes her more animal instincts won and one of those times was right now.<br/>
that,<br/>
She just needed to see them, she just needed to make sure that they were safe and that they were breathing. She needed to make sure that her cubs were in their beds, fast asleep, and snoring instead of bleeding.</p><p>Kat winced as she felt bile rise in her throat at the thought of her cubs’ blood on her hands. The nightmare had been a brutal one, and it had caused her to wake up with a silent scream, leaving her lips and tears running down her face. Kat honestly couldn’t remember the last time she had woken up crying and screaming like that, but she was sure that it had happened long ago back when she had first come to Earth to help set up S.P.D.</p><p>Her thoughts were running wild through her mind and as she became lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the figure that was currently leaving an office behind her, an office that belonged to a very dear friend of her’s.</p><p>As Kat got lost even farther in her thoughts, she didn’t hear the gruff voice calling out her name, nor did she hear the sound of heavy footsteps behind her. It’s only when a heavy but gentle and familiar hand pressed against her shoulder did she finally stop and swiftly turn around to face the other person.</p><p>Kat was ready to attack at any given moment in her state it didn’t matter that the touch felt familiar to her but once she finally faced the person who had touched her she let herself relax if only a little.</p><p>“Doggie,” Kat whispered in relief upon seeing her oldest and in her opinion grumpiest friend before her. “Hi,” She said weakly a shaky but warm smile spreading to her face even though it seemed a little forced.</p><p>“Kat,” Cruger greeted with a nod as he looked at the woman before him who to his surprise was shaking like a leaf. “What are you doing?” He asked in his usual gruff tone, trying to pry as much as he could without the stubborn woman before him that he called his best friend shutting him down.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Kat asked, answering his question with one of her own as she repeated his words back to him.</p><p>“I ask you first,” Cruger stated, his tone serious as he looked at her, waiting for her response.</p><p>“I asked you second,” Kat respond and couldn’t help but let out a watery laugh as the commander before her huffed in annoyance. Kat didn’t really care though, hoping that he would drop the subject so she could quickly make her way to the B-Squad like she had been doing before.</p><p>“Dr. Manx, I’m serious,” Cruger said as he glared down at his best friend, bringing out the professional names, hoping that it would cause her to give him the serious answer that he wanted.</p><p>Kat tried not to wince as she heard her professional name leave her friend. She honestly didn’t know what to say as she looked up at him. She knew he was worried, and that was the problem she didn’t want to worry him since he already had so much going on.</p><p>“Nothing,” Kat lied through her teeth as she watched him narrow his eyes, clearly not believe what she had just said. “Just walking around,” She said with a shrug before turning around back towards the direction she was headed towards before hoping to avoid his all-knowing stare.</p><p>She knew that lying to him was a bad idea since Cruger was the one person on Earth that knew her better than anyone else besides herself.</p><p>Kat just couldn’t speak with him right now as much as she wanted to tell him what was going on the animal instincts inside of her was telling her to go to her cubs to make sure they were safe and protected which is exactly what she was going to do.</p><p>“Kat, wait,” Cruger said in a gentle tone as he went to follow after her, worry clear in his eyes, in his voice, and across his face.</p><p>Kat didn’t listen to him as she walked a little faster and gripped the yarn of her cardigan tighter between her fingers. She would explain everything to Cruger, but right now she needed to see the Rangers, she needed them to be safe.</p><p>“Kat,” Cruger called out again, moving faster to catch up to his clearly distressed friend. He knew that she had always been faster than him “Kat, please, let me help,” He said as he reached out to touch her arm in hopes to get her to slow down.</p><p>She didn’t slow down like he thought she would though, instead she stopped in her tracks and quickly turned to face him, making stumble back in surprise Cruger at her sudden change in motion.</p><p>“I need to see them, Doggie,” Kat said without thinking a fear in her voice that Cruger hadn’t heard since long before they set up Earth’s S.P.D. “I need to see them and I need to make sure they’re okay,” She insisted, her fingers digging into her arms and into her cardigan as she looked around with unease as if she was trapped in a cage.</p><p>“All right, who do you need to see?” Cruger asked in a soft voice, trying to ease his friend’s worry, but he instantly felt guilt as his words only seemed to make her more distraught.</p><p>“Our Cubs, Doggie!” Kat said glaring at him slightly her words throwing the Commander for a loop. “T-The Rangers,” She stuttered out as she realized what she had said. “I meant the Rangers,” She stated without a stutter this time her eyes still on her oldest friend.</p><p>“All right,” Cruger said after a few moments, his mind still reeling from her words, but he pushed that away for the moment, trying to focus on the now. “Why do you need to see them?” He asked, trying to figure out if everything was okay with their Rangers or, as Kat had put it, their Cubs. </p><p>“I just need to see them,” Kat said, trying to keep the panic out of her voice as she started to tap her foot, wanting so badly for Cruger to just let her go so she could do what she needed to do.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go check on them,” Cruger said with a nod, taking a mental note of how Kat was trying not to panic.</p><p>For a moment there was silence as Kat looked up at him with wide eyes as he placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know that he was there.</p><p>“W-What?” Kat asked stuttering this time as she felt Cruger‘s warm hand press against her arm, a shocked look across her face.</p><p>“Let’s go check on our Rangers,” Cruger nods as they began to head down the hall towards the sort of apartment that the Rangers shared.</p><p>Kat simply nodded her head as she walked a little faster than Cruger, but she stayed close to him at the same time. She knew that they were both going to need to have a talk after this, but at the moment she didn’t care.</p><p>It didn’t take them long for the pair to reach the B-Squad’s living quarters, and it doesn’t take long to get the door open thanks to one of the master key cards they each had on them.</p><p>Both are silent as they head to the rooms and Kat is silent as she checks on the Rangers who are still asleep, none of them knowing that she and Cruger are there.</p><p>Kat counted twenty breaths from each of the Rangers while Cruger waited patiently, making sure that she herself was okay alongside their Rangers.</p><p>Kat reminds herself to thank once they leave, but right now she counts their breathing and listens to their snores just listening as she feels herself start to calm down with every member of what she saw as her family near her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to say that I've seen a few fanfictions where Kat was once married and has had kids before which I loved but I found that i didn't feel comfortable writing about what happened to them since that was just too dark for me.</p><p>So in this fanfiction, Kat isn't married and she doesn't have kids but she does see the B-Squad as her kids.</p><p>I know that I probably didn't have to explain that but I just felt like I needed to.</p><p>I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.</p><p>If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.</p><p>Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.</p><p>I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!</p><p>Hugs &amp; Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>